Old Times
by Jaye Reid
Summary: Rules.... Goldstein wonders why they have to be followed to the letter... ?


Old Times.

By Jaye Reid.

Written: 27.10.99

Disclaimer: Another day and another Water Rats fanfic from me! Hal. still owns them although I am working on it….. I have a plan! g

Authors notes at end….

It hadn't been a good day for the Detectives of the Sydney Water Police. Well for one anyway, Goldstein.

The Sgt. marched into the Detective's office.

"Goldstein, I want to see you in my office in five minutes!" he bellowed. "Understand?"

"Yes! Whatever you say."

"Good! Frank? What the hell are you doing here?" he questioned, as he noticed Frank Holloway there. He had found a space to sit on the edge of the desk and was making himself at home.

"Yeah, good to see you too. Gees, can't a bloke come and visit his old mates?" replied Frank. "What is this? You turnin' the place into a bloody concentration camp or something?"

Goldie muttered to Frank with a grin, "Yeah, and guess which bloody Jew is on the top of the persecution list for today."

Frank grinned.

"What did you say Goldstein?" He knew it wouldn't have been pleasant. He had taken just about as much of this smart-arse attitude as he could for one week.

"Oh, nothing of any great importance….."

"Five minutes! And Frank, have a nice holiday. Go and get yourself a life instead of hanging around here will ya?"

"Whatever you say Boss," replied Frank saluting.

And with that the wind storm blew himself back to his office.

"So," said Frank, "What the hell have you done this time? I don't think I ever remember him going off his nut like that before?"

"Who me?" was the reply with an innocent grin.

"Ha!" said Frank. "That look doesn't fool me anymore. If it ever did. Not playing by the rules again are we?"

Goldstein just grinned and sat down at the desk.

"God you remind me of someone!" Frank laughed.

"Yeah, *you* I suppose?"

"Hmm, yeah, amongst others," he replied.

There was silence for a short while before Frank thought of something to say.

"So what are you doing after work? Want to catch up for a few drinks? We could talk about old times? You know when Frank and Rachel were the dynamic duo of the Sydney Water Police."

"Ha! Dynamic duo? Don't make me laugh! I haven't forgotten what it was like back then. But yeah, since you haven't been down here for a few years, it would be good to catch up properly. I'd like that."

"You know," said Frank, "you can come and visit me anytime you want. You know that?"

"Yeah, I know. But it's getting away from this place…. You remember what it gets like around here? I just……"

"GOLDSTEIN!" rang out from up the hall.

"Shit, tyrant or what?" said Frank. You'd better get in there before he totally loses it."

"Yeah. Think I'd better. So, Cutters Bar, say six-thirty tonight?"

"Yep, sounds good," said Frank getting up to leave. He got to the doorway and stopped. "And I want to hear what you did to piss him off so much too."

"Yeah, alright Frank. Just you get going before I get into more trouble."

"Goldstein, take a seat," the Sgt. instructed.

"I'd prefer to stand thanks."

"Suit yourself," he continued. He didn't like it when they stood, it was a power thing and they both knew it. He wasn't going to be intimidated. "Okay, well you know why you are here?"

"Nope!" Short and sweet and to the point. The aim of this game was bluff. But it didn't work.

"Bloody hell Goldie, you put a guy in the hospital today! We didn't get any confirmation that he was the one until *after* the event. What if it had been the wrong bloke?"

"But it wasn't. I was right."

Detectives. They thought they knew it all.

"You broke three of his ribs, one of which punctured his lung. How the hell do you explain that!"

"Ah….. he slipped?" was the reply with a grin. But it sounded more like a question.

He'd had enough of this Detective.

"Jesus Christ, Goldstein," yelled Gavin, getting up from his chair and walking around the desk to face him straight on.

"Sometimes you are just *so* like your Mother. Rachel and Frank always pushed it to the limit. Don't start learning any bad habits from him while he is here! There is a RULE book there for a reason David, and I suggest you get a copy and start reading it! Now get out of my sight!"

"I can go?" David asked.

"Yes, GO!"

David walked into the Cutters Bar. It was almost six-thirty, Frank was waiting for him.

"Hey!" said Frank with a grin, "your beer is waiting for you."

"Hey yourself," said Goldstein.

"So did dear old Gav. give you a hard time this arvo?" Frank questioned.

"What do you reckon?" he replied taking a seat at the Bar next to Frank. "Said I was too much like Mum sometimes, had to learn to follow the rules."

"Well," said Frank, "if you are as good a Detective as Rachel ever was, then you will be bloody *good* Detective. Don't worry about him. You know, there was one time, that Rachel told Jeff that Gavin was a idiot and to get rid of him."

"Yeah well…… I wonder what she'd say about him being Sgt.?" laughed David.

"Yeah," chuckled Frank, "I wonder what she'd say about a lot of things David. Like you and the job for instance?"

"Yeah, I'll drink to that," he grinned.

"To Rachel," said Frank.

"Yep, to Mum."

The End.

Authors notes: Oh, please tell me you didn't guess!! I don't know where this one came from. I was thinking about David and how Rachel's death would effect his life and the paths he took… What he could make of himself to make his Mother proud of who he was. I guess that the thought of him following her into the force was one avenue he could take. Although I am not sure she would be overly happy about "her 

baby" being a copper!

There are heaps of people on the WR fanfic list, please, if you haven't replied to one of my stories yet, could you try for this one….?


End file.
